Tails Underground
Tails Underground is a music band in the USA which was made by Tails6000. Band Members *Tails6000: Leader of the band plays guitar,is singer,and organizes place to play songs' *Cadence: During her free time, she acts as the band's rap member, and also plays the guitar. *Z: A friend who does the percussions or woodwinds. He sometimes plays the drums and the conch fulte. *Penguin Micro: The short guy who wanted to get involved with something. Thus, he came here and plays the bass. Associates Sometimes the band needs help if one or more are absent. Explorer: When Cadence or Penguin Micro is absent, he would substitue for them. He has a good DJ voice like Cadece. Barkjon: As a member of the Furry Flats, he substitues when there is no precussion player. Zippy: When there is no woodwind player, she helps in due to her ability to do so. Songs *SSBB theme the theme for super sapie bros. brawl Tails plays singer,cadence is back up zany is flute and tuba,and barkjon is drums *I wanna rock Tails gets his first guitar solo in this song Tails plays guitar and singer,penguin micro is bass,and Zany is drums *walk this way Tails and Explorer both sing this song and play the instruments,Tails is guitar and singer,Explorer is DJ and back-up singer,penguin micro is bass,and zany is drums *through the fire and the flames Explorer plays keytar this time and penguin micro doesn't play rhythem so he has a day off Tails plays guitar and singer,explorer keytar,barkjon is drums *Banjo-Kazooie theme (metal rock version) This song is from the theme of Banjo kazooie Tails is guitar,penguin micro is bass,and zany is drums *His world This song is a tribute of penguin who saved the world from Aye-Ques tyranny Tails is guitar and singer,Zany is violin,Barkjon is drums,explorer is back up singer and bass *7 Rings in Hand This is the theme for the menu in Tails6000 and the secret rings Tails is guitar and singer,Penguin micro is bass,and barkjon is drums *Knight of the wind This is a dedication to the sells of Tails6000 and the Black Knight Tails is singer and guitar,Explorer is keytar,and Z is drums *Doomsday zone metal rock version This song dedicates Tails saving from evil tiereny. Tails is guitar,barkjon is drums,and explorer is bass *The Berrah's eye The final stage in Tails6000 The Fighters Tails is guitar explorer is keytar,penguin micro plays back up keytar,barkjon plays drums ,and Z plays snyth. *Tails6000 vs. Fists (with start theme) This song is recomended for battles causing between two arch rivals like Tails6000 and Fists between Tails6000 the Fighters Everyone plays but Tails because he is demonstrating a battle with Fists with the music. Cadence plays keytar,as does explorer and zippy, while barkjon takes drums and Z takes the synth. *The Real Aye-Que This song was dedicated to a popular video found on PengTube submitted by Speeddasher about Doctor Aye-Que Always failing to defeat Tails6000. Tails is singer,Cadence is keyboard,penguin micro plays synth,And Zany plays drums *Extraordinary by Better Than Ezra This song was performed by Tails Underground,Furry Flats and Pizza when the three bands were on a tour together. Tails sings,Cadence plays turntable,Jason plays acoustic guitar shroomsky and turtlehimer cameo sing,Explorer and Penguin micro play bass,Z and barkjon play drums,The other members werent seen this song *Double Tap Root-beer by Treyarch This song is for a drink that Tails found very interesting as it made his weapon fire 2 times faster, Tails sings,explorer on piano everyone else sings double tap in the second time, execept Pablo who says cant shoot slow in the first time. all are dressed as cowboys *Quick revive by treyarch A song by another drink a relative to double tap rootbeer that helps people get through the day, Tails sings, pablo is on guitar,and Explorer plays the saxophone.All are dressed like blues singers. *Speed Cola by Treyarch Yet another song, relevant to the same company of the other 2 songs above. This one shows fast reloads for snowball guns and such.Tails sings, Cadence sings after him, everyone lays the maracas, and all are wearing sombreros as this sounds like a mexican song. *Pack-A-Punch by Treyarch The final song of the treyarch album is the pack-a-punch machine jungle, Tails describes the song as a machine that upgrades any weapon to a deadly gun of destruction,and the fact that it made a snowball gun shoot deletion rays.Tails sings, and the others say a small choir during the middle of it, all look very bruised for a meaning of business with the machine. *Lullaby for a dead man by elena Siegman The first real sog for the treyarch album. Tails sang, rock puffle played guitar, and everyone else took their normal positions. It was a good song for shout of laoyalty 5 they used it for teir Kahnzem zombies mode. *The One by elena siegman The secod song that was used for Kahnzem zombies, everyone has the same spots as normal. It was awesoe as they had background of a swamp with huts. and fascts they were dressed like zombies. *Beauty of Annihilation byu Ellena Siegman The final song used for kahnzem zombies, everyone ahs the same parts again, and t was great as the pack-a-punch machine was behind them in the scenery, and the fact the background showed the trailer for kahnzem zombies last map pack level, which most players liked very much. more songs coming soon *Arrogance is Joy by Dr. Aye-Que and his robots Tails wanted Aye-Que's musical menace to be famou as well, so he decided for him and 3 of his robots join him for this song, it's odd how a radio plays as they sing, they also play the same parts, plus turtleheimer also joins in the thing with his sign, it's also great as Eclipse makes her first cameo with his band, and this again proves Aye-Que's point of being a huge weakling........but he is happy to be a part of it *Fastest Thing Alive This is mainly used as an intro, Tails is doing nothing but zooming through various scenes on screen as the other band members play instruments, and Explorer sings the song and the audience claps with them, and somehow he pulls off remarkable attacks against robots along the way, this first debuted during the huge tour with voltair,pizza, and the Furry Flats in which Jason sang instead see also Furry Flats Category:Music Category:Groups